Sunrise
by Digital Damita
Summary: Song fiction, Coupling FF:TSW NeilJane. ‘Sunrise’. Written for Ovo, Destiny Lockheart and Fangirl Jessums as a show of an appreciation.


Authors nb; I've wanted to write a Neil and Jane romance fanfic for a long time now, but I never had the guts to write one. So this is my little song fic for the couple.  
  
I adore Ovo, Destiny Lockheart and Fangirl Jessums work so much, this is for them and I really hope you enjoy it. Destiny Lockheart website Missing Chances is beautiful also I took your advice on the buying 'the book' so I have cannot wait to read it.  
My grammar and spelling suck, read and review, no flames thank you ^^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neil or Jane; I do not own the song Sunrise by Simply Red. 

*~==================================================~*

**Sunrise**

*~==================================================~*

Neil sat across from Jane as they returned from the wastelands; they had just found a young woman who was complaining about the state of this weed she had found. The captain seemed to have an interested in the doctor but that was all that was said on that topic.

_As I look into your eyes I see the sunrise,  
The light behind your face helps me realize._

The sun reflected in Jane's auburn eyes as they flew towards the barrier of New York, she was beautiful he always told her this, even though it did cause him being hit or abused by her words. She slowly raised her head too look in his direction but quickly looked away when she found out he was staring at her.

_Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines,  
Maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine._

It had always crossed his mind if he should tell her how much he cared for her but he was always quickly put down and never had the guts to say anything. Anyway who would be interested in him, he wasn't built like the other guys but he had talent, no ever noticed this though. 

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all,  
It could be me._

The scanning was done and over, disaster had taken place but it was okay now. He and Jane sat around a table in one of the many rooms. She was watching him but everytime he tried to make eye contact with her she would just ignore him and look away. 

_At this moment in time,  
Is it in your mind at all._

He hope her thoughts where on him, he pray the stars at night that she would dream of him. Did she ever think about this fantasy relationship he wished they could have? 

_It should be me, it could be me  
Forever_

He could make her happy, he knew he could. He would be with her until there dieing day but even if she did not want to return these feeling he had for her, he would stay to keep her company. Forever.

_Easy, ready, willing, over time  
Where does it stop where do you dare me to draw the line._

Jane kept stealing her secret glances at Neil, while he read but she did not want to admit to herself or anything else that she felt something for him. The dance, they dance they did, the attention he gave her, what if they stop dancing would they fall apart?  
Sometimes it got too much, too close, too quickly and she had to slow him down.

_You've got the body now you want my soul,  
Don't even think about it say no go._

She was strong, she had to be, and she was part of the Deep Eyes. Everytime he brushed up against her, her body would react in such away. She could not control her attraction toward him and lashed out. How could he every love someone who attack him as many time as she had done.

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all  
It could be me  
At this moment in time  
Love's indescribable  
It should be me, it could be me_

Their hearts had already made the discussion before their own brains had got into gear. They love each other more than anything; they would give their life for the other one. They were two parts of a whole. It was a waiting game to see who would open up first. But they both knew one thing they would be there for each other forever.

_Forever, Forever, Forever, Sunrise._

*~==================================================~*

So what did you think? I love the song so much, I play it over and over again, all I can see in my head is Jean and Neil firlting, hiding these feelings, *sniffs* why did they have to die! *Cries*  
I really hope you liked it; I would love to write more Jane and Neil, they were such a beautiful couple. Hope the book is good, Review please?   
Loads of love,  
Damita-Chan  
Xxx  



End file.
